Daydream
by Shinsou
Summary: COMPLETE! A nice day at the Weasley Wizard Wheezes brings out some interesting thoughts from Fred...[ Twincest! ]
1. Blaming the Other

It started out a usual day in the Weasley household. Random explosions could be heard in twins' room. Mrs. Weasley was preparing breakfast, Mr. Weasley was still asleep. Ginny and Ron were also still asleep. Fred and George came down the stairs, laughing about their newest invention. It was a flop, but it was fun experimenting on each other.  
"What have you two been up to now?" Their Mother called to them from the kitchen.  
"Nothing, Mum." Fred said, as he sat down at the table awaiting his breakfast. Their Mother gave a low Hmm, as if to say: Yeah right. George sat down by his brother.

Soon everyone was at the table blabbing about the next year of Hogwarts. Upon which the twins would not be attending. They were busy with their shop, Weasley Wizard Wheezes. They'd been doing very well, business wise. While the twins sat their, they were the only ones not speaking, they were to busy stuffing their faces. Fred stopped in mid-chew. He had felt his brothers' leg push against his for the fourth time since they had sat down and it'd been happening much more often. Fred looked over at George, but he didn't seem to notice that he was doing it, as he kept eating, staring down at his plate. Fred swallowed his food and almost choked a little as he felt George's leg rubbing gently against his. Fred yanked his leg away; goose bumps had arisen all along his right leg and were making there way up his body until he saw the skin on his arms turn into little bumps to. Fred sighed, things like that had been happening for the last couple of weeks, but nothing really accord to Fred. His mind came up with ideas, which were quickly thrown out. His brother couldn't and he wouldn't feel THAT way.

George waved his wand over the lock at their shop and the door popped open. They walked inside and Fred swung his wand around the room and it immediately lit up. He stretched. They'd gotten up early experimenting and he was still real tired.  
"If you want, Fred, you can sleep on the flat; I can handle the mornings business, if you want."  
Fred smiled, his brother was seemingly being nicer, usually he's slap him on the back and tell him to have a butterbeer and suck it up and keep his eyes open.  
"Yeah, I think I will. See you in a couple hours." And he walked off to the backroom and pulled back the blanket off the flat and laid down and covered himself tightly. He smiled as he snuggled his head into the semi soft pillow.

Within three hours, the store filled up, Fred was awoken by it. He groaned, he was in the middle of a nice dream. He was beating Percy up. He sighed and got up, straightened his hair and clothes and walked out to where his brother was obviously overwhelmed.  
"I can help some of you." Fred said. Half the crowed, who were girls…oddly enough flocked to him. "Yes, yes, okay. So you all want some of the love potion?"  
"YES!" They cheered.  
"I'll be right back…" He walked into the backroom and pulled out another box and set it down in front of them, the girls dug in, until there wasn't any left. George had succeeded in getting the other half of people out and was now taking the money from the other group of happy customers. And just as quickly as it had filled, it had emptied.  
"Quiet…finally." George said, slumping down into a chair.  
"How long has this place been packed like that?"  
"An hour and a half. I'm really glad you decided to wake up, Fred."  
"Well, how do you expect anyone to be able to sleep through that?"

George laughed.  
"True." He said, smiling. Fred pulled himself up on the counter and sat there, twiddling his thumbs. For those same weeks, it had become hard to talk to his brother like he used to. Usually they could stay up all night and have conversations, laugh and fall asleep next to each other in the same bed, no worries. But for some reason, now it was becoming an issue. Fred ran his fingers through his hair, and sighed. "Something wrong, Fred?"  
"Na, just too much on my mind…I guess." His hands rested back in his lap, as he swung his feet, which still brushed the ground since he was so tall. He tried to ignore it, but he could feel his brothers brown eye peering at his back. Those same eyes that he had. How could he had even thought of his brother…thinking of him like that? Why in Merlin's name would George find something that looked exactly like him attractive? It was an absurd and impossible thought.

He let out a sigh and turned toward his brother. Their eyes locked. It was odd. His brothers eyes didn't appear as they always had. Something was just so…well, different. They seemed lighter, and showing of anticipation, happiness, and excitement, yet he could see, as he continued to peer into them, that deep inside their was a flicker of worry and shame that swirled in those beautiful eyes of his older brother. George seemed to notice that Fred had seen this and quickly turned his attention to the clock.  
"So…" Fred started to release the tension in the room. "you think this would be a good time to put the Spit Quill on the shelves?"  
George laughed.  
"Yea, since everyone will be going back to school soon, they'll buy them up quick. We should try to get Hermione to buy a couple." He chuckled as he stood up and went behind a black curtain into the backroom to get the boxes that the quills were in. After a little while, George came out with a box, he walked over to an empty part of the room and waved his wand. In an instant a new shelf appeared. He set the box down and pointed his wand at it and it flew open the quills danced up into the sky and landed themselves gracefully on the shelf.  
"There. All done." And George made the box disappear as he came back over to his chair behind the counter and sat down. The awkward silence had returned. Fred rubbed his arm, and bit the inside of his cheek. He peeked over his shoulder a little. George was still looking at him. Fred felt his face become warm. He turned away. Why did he feel himself blush? Why was he blushing in the first place? Was their something wrong with him?

He closed his eyes, letting out a small sigh. He felt arms come around him. His eyes snapped open. Tighter the hold became as they forced him to lean backwards. Fred felt his head rest on a shoulder, and a nose that snuggled itself against his neck, and faintly into his shoulder length hair.  
"G--" He stopped himself. He knew he should say something, but it seemed he wasn't in control of him mouth or his brain at the moment. As all he could do was watch the hands that looked identical to his slide their way slowly up his shirt, feeling the warm flesh that was there. They crept up slowly, until they brushed over his nipples. He gasped almost soundlessly as he felt them harden, along with something down south. Lips attached gently to his neck, kissing slightly and lovingly. Fred found himself tilting his head to the other side, to give his twin a better reach to it. Shame. Shame. Shame. That's the feeling that sprung into his heart. He felt himself break into a cold, nervous sweat. George however, didn't seem to notice, as his lips came to meet his brothers. Again and again their lips entangled. Fred's hands were shaking as he brought them up into his brothers beautiful red locks that were just like his.  
"You're shaking, Fred." He brother said pulling back, and looking worriedly at his brother. "Fred…Fred…FRED!"

"Wh-what!" His eyes snapped open.

George laughed.

"She needs your help over there." He pointed to a young girl, who was shopping with her family. She was squealing over the Pygmy Puffs.  
"They're nice little things aren't they?" He said as he made his way over to them. Fred noticed how the parents looked a little wary of the Pygmy Puffs.  
"They don't turn into anything…huge and deadly do they?" Her Mother asked, as he daughter picked one up.

"Nope. They stay cute and cuddly like that. They're be perfectly safe for your daughter, ma'am." He smiled.

"Oh, Mommy please?" She asked, smiling up at her Mother.  
"Ask your Father dear."

The little brown haired girl flashed an oh so cute and pleading smile at her Father.

"Yes, alright, honey, you can have one." The short man turned toward Fred and looked up. "How much are they?"  
"Two Galleons." He smiled.

The Father dug into his pocket and handed Fred the two galleons. "Thank you and enjoy your Pygmy Puff." He patted the little girl on the head. She smiled up at him, her great green eyes shinning. He smiled and walked back to the counter where George sat. The family left, they little girl talking to herself out loud about what she was going to name it. "Another sale." Fred said tossing the galleons to George, who plopped them into the cash register.  
"Where you daydreaming before?" George laughed.

"Um…yeah I guess I was." He to laughed and turned a little pink, as his mind rushed with thoughts. He had actually DREAMED of his brother doing that? And what made it worse was that he had let them happen in the store…while he was supposed to be working. Fred ran his fingers into his hair, his breath quickening a little bit. Fred shook his head, forgetting his brother was there.  
"What…are you shaking your head at?"  
"Just thinking…that's all." He whispered. Fred leaned back on his elbows and smiled a bit, but it quickly disappeared as he remembered the daydream. Was he really the one who wanted his brother…? Not the other way around? Fred jumped as two hands rested on his shoulders.  
"Merlin, Fred you're getting jumpy…"  
"You startled me, George." Fred laughed a little. He felt his brother squeeze his shoulders. Fred smiled. A massage that was just what he needed.  
"You're real tense, you know that?"  
"Yeah…I don't know why. I mean…I haven't been under any stress or anything."  
"Eh, sometimes it just happens after awhile." And he rubbed his shoulders, pressing his fingers into them. As Georges' hands traveled down his back and pressed, Fred let out a low moan, as his back cracked.

The hands fumbled lower, and around his waist, one wiggled its way down his pants. A gasp, escaped as Fred felt the cool fingers of his brothers hand wrap around it.  
"Mm, my dear brother." Was whispered in his ear, as Georges' lips attacked the neck of Fred. George pulled back slightly, smiling wanting to tease his poor twin. Fred turned to George. His brothers eyes were sparkling, shimmering with a deep love. It was an amazing feeling Fred felt fluttering into his heart. The warm brown eyes of his brother, staring and seemingly calling to him longingly. His face looked so warm…that face that he sees when he, himself looks into a mirror. The soft lips of his brother were so inviting. He wanted George to kiss him again and again and never stop.

"George…"

"What?"

"Kiss me…"

"WH-WHAT?"

Fred was startled once again out of his fantasy. He looked at his brother, who was even paler than usual. "What the hell did you just say, Fred?"

"Um…nothing! Nothing at all!" Fred said quickly, as sweat formed on his forehead. He was so embarrassed he couldn't even look at his twin.

"…you just told me to…kiss you…" George said, standing in front of Fred.

"No, I didn't!" The words came out rapidly.

"I always knew there WAS something that made us COMPLETELY different."  
Fred's eyes widened for a second as they stared down at the floor. He felt his heart shatter. Even Fred didn't understand why the pain was overflowing. He…he had denied it to himself for the past couple of weeks…and blamed his brother for feeling that way about him, when it was he who really felt that way for his brother and his twin felt…nothing, absolutely nothing back for him. S-H-A-M-E. Appeared in just that way in his head. S-T-U-P-I-D, also appeared. It made him want to burst into tears. But he kept his eyes glued to the floor, letting the tears swell to the breaking point of his eyes. The dripped freely onto the floor, there was no reason to stop them. George probably had walked away…however, Fred was wrong, his brother still stood there, watching him.  
"Fred…d-don't cry." It flowed to Fred as if George was miles and miles away.  
"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." He shook his head, trying to smile. He felt that identical hand rest on his head, and ruffle his hair. He sniffled, trying to hold back what he so desperately wanted to release.  
"It's okay. I mean it just kind of shocked the hell out of me." He laughed a little uneasily.

"Y-yeah." Whispered Fred.

The rest of the time at the shop dead silent. They only spoke when they had to, no small talk, no laughing and joking as usually could be heard coming from the store. When closing time came. George waved his wand quickly around the lights and they went out. Blackness covered the two brothers. Fred opened the door, letting in the little bit of light that emitted from the street lamps. George walked out and Fred tapped the door knob with his wand, locking it. He let out a small sigh as they started down the street. George stopped half way down the street, and looked at Fred. They usually stopped at the pub up the block a bit more for a drink and he was wondering if they still were going to. But before he could even get the words out, Fred had apparated. George hung his head a tad. He didn't want his brother to ache…but there was nothing he could do about it, honestly. He, by himself went to the pub.

"Nice night, isn't it George? Where's your brother?"

"It's not a nice night, and he's at home."

"You two have a fight?" The bartender asked, making a cup of whiskey appear in front of George.

"Yeah, and I think that cup needs to be a lot bigger. I'm thinking of drowning myself in it." George said, pointing to the normal sized cup with his wand and making it bigger. As he drank, he paused. This was one of the rare times he was away from Fred. It…didn't feel quite right. It felt like half of him had been torn and tacked to a separate wall, never to touch the other half again. He shook his head and took a longer drink. It was actually a nice night out. The sky was, of course an inky black and the stars shown almost blindingly upon it. Full moon to. He smiled as his thoughts had switched to Lupin and what he was doing at the moment. The smile disappeared as he thought of how Lupin was probably hiding from the sight of the moon. He sighed. A slight breeze blew into the pub from a cracked window. It chilled George a tad, and he rubbed his exposed hands together. What an idle night to get plastered. He downed the last bit of his drink.  
"Hey, Famyty, you have anything stronger?" He called to the bartender.

"Sure do. Been working on it, for a couple months now, and I think I'm ready to start selling it. Have a try." And he tapped the cup and a deep blue liquid filled it. George took a drink and was almost knocked flat on his back.  
"Damn, that is strong! What do you call it?"

"Famytys' Flame."  
George smiled and took another swig, he'd get used to it, sometime to. Famytys' Flame…he laughed quietly. It was ironic, since the drink was blue and not red. The clock chimed midnight. George sneered at it, and finished the rest of the drink, having built up a slight resistance to it.

"How much I owe ya?" He asked.

"Aw, George tonight's on the house."

"Thanks, next time I'll come with Fred, so he can try the Famyty's Flame." He smiled.

"Be sure to! I want to see if it actually blows him outta his seat. Poor old Fred never could hold his liquor well." Famyty laughed, as he waved to George as he left.

When George made it outside he apparated back home. It was quiet as he appeared in the living room. Everyone must have been sleeping. That made sense, the next day his younger brother and sister had to go to Kings Cross, school was starting for them. He climbed the stairs to his room, quietly. He saw the door to his room, cracked open, a small light was coming out. George pushed the door opened. Fred was laying face down in a book, wand almost to the point of falling on the floor. He smiled and walked over and picked the wand up and set it on the nightstand so he could have some light as he moved Fred backwards off the book and laid him down properly and covered him up. He turned back to the book. He picked it up and stopped. It was a photo album. He and Fred were running around the yard after the gnomes. He smiled. They'd always liked terrorizing those poor things. He turned the page. It was their birthday. He glanced down at the date. It was their eleventh birthday. George smiled more, they would be going to Hogwarts that September. He closed the book and set it aside on the nightstand also, as he picked up the wand.  
"Nox." He whispered and it went out. Leaving the room in pitch blackness. George pulled off his clothes and laid down in his bed, in his underwear. He looked over toward Fred, since his vision had adjusted to the darkness. Fred was laying there facing him. A sweet, innocent looking face. He cracked a smile. He knew all to well that Fred was far from innocent and well…so was he. It seemed ever since they were first born they got into all kinds of trouble. George stood up and walked over to his brother and knelt down. Pushing the medium length red locks away from his cheek, he kissed him gently.  
"Sleep well." He whispered, giving his brother another kiss and he walked back over to his own bed and laid back down and pulled the sheets back over his body and fell asleep. George, the whole time had been unaware of the brown eyes that had been peeking at him.

* * *

w00t! Twincest. I feel kinda bad for writing it since James and Oliver don't like these kind of fics...but I couldn't help it. lol. Sooooo, tell me what you all think! 


	2. The Love of a Brother

Morning arrived, the shriek of Mrs. Weasley rang throughout the house. It woke Fred and George abruptly.  
"What the hell is wrong with that woman?" Fred grumbled. "It's only seven thirty!" He continued as he stood up and, almost ignoring his brother poked his head out of the door. He saw his Mother running around like an insane maniac, screeching at Ron and Ginny to hurry up, that she didn't want to be late and all that other crap, they went through every year. He saw Harry sitting down stairs watching the commotion, with a slight smile. Apparently, he for once had packed early and was waiting to leave. Fred rubbed his eyes, as he felt the door open more. George was now, also looking out to see what was going on. Mrs. Weasley swatted Ron in the head, causing him to spit out the cookie he had just taken a bite out of.  
"YOU ARE GOING TO EAT BREAKFAST! NOT COOKIE'S YOUNG MAN!" She bellowed at him. Ron shrank to be about the size of a small dog, right before their eyes as their Mum yelled at him. George yawned.  
"I'm going back to bed…" He sauntered off back to the bed and laid down. Fred walked down stairs, yawning.  
"Get out of the way, Fred!" Ginny said, shoving him aside as she ran down the stairs, with her trunk clunking behind her. He yawned, not even really noticing it.

He sat down at the kitchen table. He pulled out his wand and pointed to a pot and it floated to the stove and started cooking. He twirled his wand around to stir the soup he was making. When it had finished. Fred pointed to the cupboard and a bowl came flying out and landed in front of him. Another flick of the wand and the soup was floating into his bowl, swishing a bit in it and splashing a drop or two on the table. He let out another yawn as he picked up his spoon and started eating.  
"WE'RE LEAVING NOW, FRED, GEORGE!"

"Okay, Mum." Fred said, as he continued eating his soup. He eventually finished the chicken noodle soup and left the bowl on the table as he walked back up stairs and into his room. George was laying on his back, asleep. Fred smiled and walked over. Feeling butterflies arise in his stomach. What his brother didn't know wouldn't hurt him. And Fred leaned down and kissed George on the lips, deeply. He tried not to get too carried away as he kissed him. He pulled back, just as his brother started to turn on his side. Fred smiled. That day Weasley Wizards Wheezes was going to open late.

George woke up at around noon. His brother was off in his own bed, still sleeping. He smiled and stood up, stretching.

"Fred…" George said as he walked over and placed his hands on Fred's shoulders and shook gently. Fred groaned.

"What do you want?" He grumbled opening his eyes a little bit.

"We have to go open the shop."

"…yeah…you're right." Fred sat up and stretched. He rose and opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of pants and a white shirt. From his closet he pulled lovely emerald robes and put them on. "I'm ready."

"Well, give me a second to get dressed." George said, pulling out the same outfit except he wore blue wizard robes.

As they walked down stairs to leave, Fred felt himself turn a pink color, as his brother's hand brushed against him. He held back his smile knowing he shouldn't scare his poor twin anymore than he already has been. But without thinking he started his sentence.  
"I saw what you did last night." It came in a whisper.

He saw George, out of the corner of his eye turn away.  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Fred. I think it was another one of your daydreams…or maybe an actual dream." He laughed nervously.

Fred stopped in his tracks in front of his brother.  
"I just wanted to say…thanks…for you know, not holding it against me."  
"O, you mean…asking me to kiss you?"  
A slight tinge of red smacked Fred across his pale cheeks.  
"Um…yeah." He turned around facing George, he was just three mere inches taller than his twin. He let himself fall against George, resting his head on his shoulder. His twin blinked. George wasn't sure how to react. He gripped Fred tightly and held him there. "I'm sorry." Fred whispered.  
"There's no reason to be."  
"What I said…what I think…what I-I think about is horrible, what I dream about is wrong and shameful and I know if you knew exactly what went on in my head you'd hate it and you'd push me so far away I'd never see you again in my life." It came out quickly and somewhat strung together, but none the less understandable. George stared down at Fred, not sure of what to say back.  
"Do you really…you know…love me?" George's voice was shaking a little. He received no answer. Just the ticking of the Weasley family clock came to the twins' ears.  
"H-how can you ask me that?" Fred mumbled.  
"I want to know."  
"Why? So you can hate me faster?" Another mumble.  
George titled Fred's head up.  
"No matter what you say to me, I would never hate you. I couldn't hate you. You're my brother, my twin, my other half and without you I would be absolutely nothing."  
Fred pulled his head away and turned around completely. He didn't want to show his brother what a basket case he really was on the inside. "Will you answer my question, Fred?"  
"Do I have to?"  
"Yes."  
Fred nodded.  
"Yes, okay, I do. More than…I'm…." He bolted past his brother and into their room and he slammed the door, locking it. George let out a sigh as he regained his balance on the top stair. He walked back to their room and knocked gently on the door.  
"Fred, it's okay. Come on, open up." He knew he could easily just zap the door open with Alohomora, but he wanted Fred to feel comfortable with him coming in the room. And so he waited and waited, through muffled cries and an occasional sound of a fist hitting a pillow. George pushed himself against the door, his hand residing partially on it and his forehead resting against it. "Fred, please open the door." He said, in a calm, soft whisper. He heard shaking footsteps make their way to the door and it opened, with a slight squeak. Fred wouldn't look at his brother he kept his head down and made sure his red hair covered the front and sides of his face. George reached his arms out and pulled his twin into a hug. Fred moaned out in agony as the tears came again and again, running faster and faster down his face and into his brothers robes.  
"It's not right and I know it! I'm SORRY!" He cried out, squeezing his brothers sides.

"It doesn't matter what they think, Fred. If you love me, then you love me, there isn't anything you can do about it and it's okay. I don't mind." He pushed his nose against Fred's cheek and whispered: "It's okay."  
"It's okay?" Came in a whisper from Fred.  
"Yes." And Fred felt his brother hug him tightly. Fred smiled, as the tears dried up. George's fingers slowly worked their way into Fred's and he held on tight to Fred.  
"George?"  
"Hmm?"  
"W-will you k-kiss me?" A stuttered whisper, as he titled his head down, trying to hide his blushing face, but it was quickly brought back up as Fred's vision of his brothers chest soon changed to his eyes. Another hand passed into his hair as Fred felt George's lips trace at first gently onto his and then more deeply. George gripped Fred's face into both of his hands as he kissed him. It was a wonderful feeling for him, as he knew it was for his twin. Their fingers played in one another hair, as soon George was pushed slightly against the wall as the assault on his lips continued. When they parted, Fred was as red as a rose and panting a little. George knew he was smiling and he laughed a little as he pulled him into a hug.  
"I love you to, Fred." And he kissed him on the forehead. Fred smiled, he rested his head on George's shoulder.

* * *

Weeeeeeeeee! lmao, oki their should be atleast one more chapter to Daydream, so PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Plans, Thoughts and Laundry Part I

The shop didn't open that day. All the twins did was lay around on the old, ratty couch, cuddling. George's fingers were making their way slowly through Fred's hair.

Fred had his head resting on George's stomach, legs outstretched over the arm of the couch. His right hand held tightly to George's other hand. He smiled. He was happy and all it took for him to be happy was his daydreams to go terribly wrong and for him to slip and say something that he secretly wished he could say to his twin. It was odd…he never believed George to be 'that way', but then again, he never believed himself to be 'that way'. Surprise, surprise, not only was he 'that way', but he was in love with his twin. Incest. Peachy. He laughed. _Twincest._ His smile grew as he thought of the new word. Now, all he had to do was make sure…that no one EVER found out. Their family would most likely disown him as they had Percy…then again, it was all of the family except Molly and Arthur who had disowned Percy. Probably because they were his parents…but still… Fred looked up at his twin. His eyes were drooping slightly and his fingers had stopped half way down his hair.  
"How can you be tired?" Fred asked, poking him with his free hand.  
"Huh? Um. I don't know. I went to Famyty's last night, and didn't get back till after midnight. You had more sleep than I did. Since I found you asleep when I came into our room."  
"I suppose." And he snuggled closer to his brothers skinny body. "It's going to be hard for us, you know that, don't you?"  
"Of course. Mum and Dad…Ron, Ginny…any of them could find out. Hell, even Bill and Charlie could. Thank Merlin they barely ever come to visit."  
"Well, right now, all we have to worry about is Mum and Dad. Ron and Ginny left today to Hogwarts with Harry. So we're rid of them at least till school ends."  
"Dad's usually always at work…so Mum is our number one problem."  
"Ah, but you forget, WE'RE usually at work to. We might be able to easily pull this off." He kissed George.  
"But, we have to be careful. No slip ups." He kissed backed.  
"I know." He put his arms around George. "So, what are you going to tell all those girls that come into the shop just to see you, eh?"  
"I'll tell them…" He paused in thought. "that I'm not ready for a relationship." George nodded. "What are you going to tell your fan club?"  
Fred laughed.  
"I don't have one."  
"Yes, you do!"  
"George, you know as well as I do, that they can't tell us apart no better than Hermione can."  
"True." He laughed. "You know, imagine how hard this would be if we were still at Hogwarts…"  
"Filch would LOVE to catch us…just so he could spread it around. Him and Peeves…" Fred shuttered as he thought about how that annoying, stupid ghost and groundskeeper would go and tell everyone, just to spite them.  
"Oh, don't forget about Snape." George said, stroking his twins head.  
"He'd probably personally kill us." He said snuggling against George. "But when were at home…we have to come up with a plan."  
"Mum usually knocks on the door before she comes in."  
"Usually. And if we're naked a half second isn't enough time to jump up, put on clothes and separate from each other."  
"Well, we'll use colloportus."  
"But all Mum would have to do is use alohomora."  
"Damn. She'd get really angry though if we used a really strong locking spell."  
"I guess our only choice is colloportus. Actually that is a good idea. Mum'll bang on the door and yell at us a lot before she even thinks of using alohomora." Fred giggled.  
"Now, the harder subject: Ron and Ginny. You know them, they'll use the spell first thing."  
"MERLIN! Why can't we be the only children!"  
"Because Fred, Mum and Dad felt like having nine million kids." They both laughed. "I don't know how we can keep them away."  
"Hopefully, Harry will come and spend the summer. Then Ron will be occupied."  
"What about Ginny?"  
"I have no clue. Mum would never let her boyfriend stay over the summer. We could always um…hmm…I got it! Lets buy her something that'll keep her busy."  
"That'll work maybe for four days tops. What do we do then?"  
Fred sighed.  
"How's about this: When it happens we'll do something about it." He nodded.  
George hugged him closer.  
"Yeah, when it happens we'll be screwed. We MIGHT be able to get Ginny to keep a secret if she stumbles upon us."  
"I hope so." And they kissed again. Fred's hands sunk into George's hair, pulling gently. He felt his brothers tongue push slowly into his mouth. A feeling washed over Fred, he gripped the back of George's neck tightly, pulling him closer. Fred felt George's hand wander up his shirt, touching and rubbing his soft stomach, and up to his chest. Fred allowed his fingers to do the same. George pulled back, running his tongue against his brothers lips. Fred smiled. It was what he wanted, but it still felt a little awkward. This was his brother. Years ago he would have never thought this is where they would have ended up. Then Fred paused. Maybe it wasn't the fact they were twin that hey stuck so close together. Maybe it was really a showing of affection, not brotherly love, but actual love. Inseparable. That was how they always were. Wasn't that how couples were? Inseparable. No wonder he seemed to feel strange when George wasn't near him. When he couldn't turn his head to the left or right and see his identical face staring back at him, with a sweet smile, or a wonderful laugh. Now that Fred thought about it, he realized even when he was a kid, he had felt something much deeper and closer than brotherly love for George. Of course, no one would even think about it in that way, since they were together since childhood. Their parents thought it was cute how well they got along and how they were always together, and so did their teachers…but as they got older and yet still inseparable Fred, at least could start to feel the strange looks from everyone except his family. They never had made their own friends. Fred's friends were George's and George's were Fred's. That was just the way it was…so they never had to be apart. He looked up at George, who was cradling him against his chest.  
"I love you." Fred said. George looked down.  
"I love you too." He squeezed him. Fred sat up on his brothers lap, and wrapped his legs around his waist and pressed his nose against George's.  
"No, I really love you." He whispered, stealing a quick kiss.  
"And I really love you too." And another kiss. Fred smiled as a blush over took his pale features.  
"FRED, GEORGE! COME HELP ME WITH THIS STUFF!"  
Startled Fred fell off of George's lap and hit the ground.  
"Ow…" He grumbled rubbing his elbow.  
"Come on, we better go help Mum. She always buys to much…" He sighed as he held out his hand to Fred and pulled him up.  
"Coming Mum!" They chorused as they walked to the door / window. Fred shoved the window open and opened the door. Mrs. Weasley stood there, with four bags in her arms.  
"Will you take two of these!" She yelled, from behind the brown paper bags. The twins laughed a little but took two of them from her. "Took you boys long enough." She shimmied her way into the house and into the kitchen and plopped the two bags she was carrying down on the counter. The brothers did the same. George reached in a bag and pulled out an apple.  
"So, Mum, you dropped off Ron, Ginny and Harry?" He took a bite of it.  
"Yes. We almost missed the train…again! Ron needs to learn to move faster." She said as she unpacked the things she bought and stuck them in the cupboards. "And after that, I did some quick shopping. Muggle stores are very nice." She smiled. "They have so many things your Father would love…only if he would go shopping." She sighed. Molly turned around and looked at the both of them. "Why aren't you two at your shop?"  
The twins smiled.  
"We decided to stay home and um…help you, Mum." Fred said nodding.  
Molly smiled and hugged them both.  
"You two usually never want to help me!"  
"Well, since we're mostly out on our own…we realize just how hard it is, and that even you, Mum need help."  
"Good! You two can go up the rooms and get the clothes I had Ron, Ginny and Harry leave behind so I could wash them. Get the bed sheets from all the rooms. Go into my room get the clothes in the hamper, and grab the bed sheets in their to. Then after that, go get eight carrots from the garden, a head of lettuce and oh…ten oranges from the tree."  
The twins stared, as their eyes shifted slowly toward each other. "Go on, boys!" Mrs. Weasley said as she finished putting the cereal boxes away. They walked up the stairs in turned into Ginny's room.  
"You had to volunteer us, didn't you, Fred?"  
"I didn't think she would have THAT much for us to do."

* * *

TA DA! And yes since this is part 1, there will be yet another chapter...which I think will be quite funny. ! And of course more lovey-dovey twin action! w00t!...I'm so sorry James and Oliver...I feel like they're watching me...holding pitchforks...ready to get me if I post an..."interesting" chapter...lmao...maybe soon...maybe soon...hehe... 


	4. Plans, Thoughts and Laundry Part II

Ginny's room, thank God, was clean, they didn't have to force a path. They stripped her bed and grabbed her dirty clothes hamper. George's face twisted.  
"…I wish Ginny was still a little girl…"  
Fred looked over and laughed.  
"No wonder Ginny was in such a pissed off mood this morning."  
"I'm so glad I'm not a girl…"  
George threw the bed sheets on top of her clothes.  
"NOW, we get to go into the Danger Zone…a.k.a. Ron's Room." Fred said, swinging the door open.  
"Oh…my God. How did Harry survive in here?" George said, shoving old clothes and toys out of the way with his foot to make a decent path to the bed.  
"We should ask him. This is…just not right…his bloody underwear are on the window sill…" Fred walked over and picked them up and balled them up and threw them into the basket, George was carrying. George walked over to the bed. CRACK.  
"Ron…is not going to be happy. I broke one of his action figures…" He looked down at a broken, Quidditch player action figure.  
"Maybe if you throw it out, he won't notice."  
"No, I got a better idea." George balances the laundry basket on one arm and pulled out his wand. "Reparo." He pointed to the toy. The pieces floated up and stuck themselves back together and rested on the bed. "There. He'll never know now." He smiled and tucked the wand back into his pocket.  
"G-George! The bas--" It fell over.  
"Damn it!" George stooped down, breaking something else with his knee. "OW! There goes another something of Ron's."  
"You need to watch where you're go--wh-WHOA!" Fred slipped on about ten marbles and fell right on his back. "I'm going to kill him." Fred grumbled sitting up. George laughed at him. "Shut it." He said, as he started to help George pick up the clothes and bed sheets that had been dumped out on accident.  
"I think we need to talk to Mum about Ginny's choice of underwear…" George said as he placed a blood stained, silk, barely there pair of underwear into the basket. Fred laughed.  
"I have an idea." He picked up the sheets and collected the other clothes in them and wrapped the sheet up in a ball and plopped it into the basket.

George stood up and pulled the sheets off Ron's bed, and threw them behind him, thinking Fred was standing there with the basket.  
"Ack! Ew! Get these off of m!"  
"What?" George turned around.  
"They're STICKY!" Fred threw the sheets on the ground and stomped on them. "YUCK! EW! NASTY!" He flailed his arms. George put his hand over his mouth trying not to laugh. "Next time…Mum is doing the laundry."  
"I feel real bad for you…having that on your face." George said as he picked up Harry's clothes that were in a sort of neat pile.  
"The only persons I should I have on my face is yours." Fred said, nodding. George turned around, mouth slightly open.  
"Well, now, Fred never thought you would be so straight forward with me."  
Fred smiled and licked his lips in a suggestive way. "Stop it. We're doing chores. You have to wait for that." And he patted Fred on the head as he dumped Harry's clothes into the basket. Fred leaned against him, squeezing him tightly.  
"I love you."

"I love you to." He kissed him on the nose. "Now come on, off to Mum and Dad's room…"  
"Oh, the wonders we'll probably find in there." Fred shivered at the thought.  
"Be careful what you wish for." George said, opening the door to their parents room.

Sparkling clean, except for a rather large pile of clothes in the corner.  
"Well, at least it's clean." Fred mumbled as he picked up part of the pile and dumped it into his twins arms who then turned and dropped them into the quickly filling basket. He leaned back down and picked up the other half. Fred paused as his eyes looked down. "Well, Mum has a lacey blue bra…wonderful." He set them in the basket. George laughed, and swung a sympathetic arm around him.  
"Aw, it'll be okay. This trauma will hopefully go away soon."  
"Yeah…well, at least we don't have to wash them. I think Mum is afraid we'd turn 'em pink." Fred giggled as they walked down stairs, with a full basket and set it on the couch. "The sheets and clothes are on the couch Mum!" He called as they left outside to pick the needed vegetables and fruit.

George leaned down and started to pull on a carrot.  
"Merlin…come ON!" He yanked as hard as he could and it popped out of the ground sending him backwards onto him butt, then he heard a pain filled squeak and he felt something wiggle out from under him and scamper off. "Stupid gnomes…" He sighed and stood back up. "Fred, how many of these stupid damn things do we need?"  
"Eight."  
"Well, come help, don't stand there and stare at my ass."  
Fred blushed.  
"I couldn't help it." He said innocently as he joined his brother at pulling up carrots.

Soon they were wet with sweat and tired. The sun was beating down on them. Fred swept his hair off his neck and fanned it with his free hand.  
"God, it's hot."  
"Mmm, yes it is." And he felt arms slip around his waist and a trail of gentle kisses slip down his neck.  
"George, what if Mum sees us…" Fred whispered.  
"Argh…you're right. The kitchen window is right there…" He gave his twin a sweet pat on the butt and ventured off towards the orange tree. "By the way, Fred, did you get that lettuce we needed?"  
"Yeah. But, I think I'm going to take a break, you don't need me to help you get those oranges, do you?"  
"It would be nice, but you can go and take a couple minutes to cool off."  
"I'll go get us some water." And he walked off back into the house.

When Fred reappeared outside, he saw his twin had already discarded his shirt and was skillfully up in the tree pulling oranges off and tossing them down into a small basket.  
"George, why aren't you just using magic? It would be easier."  
"I have to stay in shape somehow, or I'll get all nasty looking." He swung down off of a branch and landed next to Fred, who handed him a glass of water. George downed half the glass and poured the rest of it on his head. "Ahh, nice and cold." He smiled as it ran down his chest and eventually disappeared. Fred smiled shamelessly.  
"You look hot like that." And he leaned a little closer, sneaking a kiss. George smiled.  
"So would you." He pulled off Fred's shirt and poured the water on him. The temptation was to great. He had to kiss his brother and he had to do it now…and so, he did. Fred kissed back, pulling his sweaty, wet counterpart closer.  
"FRED, GEORGE!"  
The two parted quickly and just in time as their Mother was turning the corner of the house and walking toward them.  
"Yeah, Mum?" They chorused.  
"Hang these for me." She plopped the basket of freshly washed clothes in George's arms. "They always smell better when they're dried by the wind." She smiled, picked up the basket of oranges and disappeared back into the house.  
"That sucks." Fred sighed.  
"At least she didn't catch us." George said.  
"True, well come on, lets hand these so we can sneak back to our room…" Fred smiled mischievously as he walked toward the clothes line.

This time they used their magic to quickly and uneventfully hang the clothes. When they went inside two glasses of orange juice were awaiting them.  
"So…Mum makes us pick them and then she makes us juice out of them…" Fred said sipping his glass.  
"Yep. But it is better than having to pick them AND make the juice." He laughed.

* * *

w00t! Oki, I'm thinking one or two more chapters then it shall come to a close. What do you all think? Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. 


	5. And It Was Called Moonbeam

About three months passed. The twins had almost been caught maybe…six billion times, but their plan had been working for the most part. They laid cuddled in George's bed. It was around two in the morning. Ron and Ginny were home for Christmas. It was nice to see them again, but also a bother, since now they had to watch out for them and Harry…who like every year it seemed, tagged along back home. Not that they had a problem with it…or maybe they did, since it was causing their relationship strain. Fred slowly let his fingers slip down his brother bare chest. They were still awake. Just mere minutes ago they had given each other to one another. It hurt, just a bit, but the pain seemed to vanish from Fred quite quickly as he remembered who was doing it to him. He knew his poor bum was going to hurt in the morning, but it didn't really matter. He hugged his twin. George's arm came tighter around Fred.  
"You were wonderful." Fred whispered, a slight giggle escaping. George smiled and kissed him on the forehead.  
"I'm glad no one could hear your moans…"  
"That's because I had my face stuffed in the pillow, so Mum and Dad and the rest of the family wouldn't come running in here…"  
"Wouldn't that have been a sight to see."  
"No…"

"Why not?" George whispered, swirling his finger tips on his brothers shoulder.  
"Because…you were on top."

George laughed.  
"Aw, do you want to be on top next time?"  
Fred nodded as his head snuggled closer to George's chest. "Then, you will be. All you had to do was ask."  
"Well, I was caught up in the moment and feeling a bit lazy." Fred smiled.  
"You just didn't want to do any work."  
"I know. But I still wanted to be on top." He nodded.

George gave a hard slap to Fred's already in pain ass. "OW! What the hell was that for!" He hiss whispered.  
"Just because." And he smiled.  
"It's going to hurt so bad tomorrow morning, I doubt I'll be able to sit…"  
"Well, I'll tell Mum your sick or something." Kisses attacked Fred's neck.  
"Then you can stay in here with me…all day."  
"Mhm…" The kissing became soft bites, as they trailed up. Fred turned toward George and kissed him, holding him there, letting his hands slide down his back, gripping and rubbing on him. George pushed Fred down into the bed. Fred smiled as he felt his brothers tongue glide gently down his chest, kisses following the licking. Their hands interlocked as George's lips made their way to Fred's stomach. Fred giggled, he'd always been ticklish there. George was doing it purposely to, just letting his beautiful, soft lips barely touch his warm flesh. He laid on top of the younger twin, wrapping his arms around him.  
"We should get to sleep."

"Yeah…" Fred yawned.

They awoke to three loud bangs on their door in the morning.  
"FRED, GEORGE! I want you to go with Ron, Harry and Ginny when they go to Daigon Alley!"  
"Yes Mum." They grumbled. George rolled off of Fred.  
"Why do we have to take them?" He groaned.  
"Because Mum still thinks Ron, Harry and Ginny are kids and need us to watch them…then again, I don't know why she wants US to."

"Probably because we're the only ones home…

Three hours later, in Daigon Alley. Fred and George were standing outside of a bookstore. The other three were supposed to meet Hermione there.  
"Wanna sneak off?" Fred whispered.  
"Mum'll kill us…but…okay." His hand found his way to his brothers and they disappeared only two blocks away hidden by a little side alley that was called Moonbeam. Passionate kisses quickly followed as they hid themselves from view of the passing shoppers. As their hands fumbled and wandered over the others clothing, Harry, Ron and Ginny had successfully met up with Hermione and were looking for the twins.  
"I HATE it when they do this to us! God, those two always do this whenever we go out!" Ron growled, as he peeked into shops to see if they resided in them. "Then, they pop out and go POUR something on me and Ginny…and laugh about it…"  
Harry wasn't sure whether he should laugh or console his friend. Fred and George were capable of getting their hands on some pretty nasty stuff…  
Hermione and Ginny came from across the street.  
"There's no sign of either of them." Hermione said, still checking the street and the people who walked them.  
"I swear…those damn twins. They're probably watching us from some roof top laughing…" Ron said, walking faster down the street. Ginny sighed.  
"Well, they couldn't have disappeared…we just have to keep looking."  
While they have been talking, Hermione had walked forward and was facing down and alley that the sign read: Moonbeam. And she wasn't moving at all.

* * *

Ack! I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting for this chapter! And..yes I know...short...but the next chapter, which will most likely be the last, will be nice and long. So...um...review please, they keep me updating! 


	6. All Because of a Silly Daydream

Hermione turned slowly and walked back toward the group. She grabbed Ron gently by his sweater and pulled his away a little from the group.  
"Ron, I found Fred and George."  
"GOOD. Where are they?" He said.  
"Down that alley." She whispered pointing.  
Ron walked away from Hermione and to the alley and turned the corner. He stood there somewhat shocked and speechless.  
"…wh-WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Ron roared suddenly. The twins froze. George's hands slid out of Fred's hair and Fred's hands retreated from under his brothers sweater. Fred turned around, facing his little brother.  
"Well…Ron…George and I are together."  
Ron blinked.  
"You mean…together…together?" It came out in a shocked whisper. The twins nodded, as George wrapped his arms around his brothers waist, pulling him tightly against his body.  
"Please Ron don't tell Mum."  
Ron was to in shock to even blink his eyes. They just stayed glued to his brothers. He began to think: _If THEY'RE LIKE THIS…does that mean…I COULD be TO? _His heart leapt into his throat. It was a frightening thought.  
"Ron? Ron? RON!"  
"Huh? What?"  
"Can we trust that you won't tell Mum and Dad?" Fred asked, with a pleading look in his eyes.  
"I don't know…"  
"Please Ron." George pleaded. "We…we just want to be together, until WE'RE ready to tell them."  
Ron sighed and scratched his head but nodded.  
"Okay, I won't tell them."  
The twins smiled.  
"Thanks." They both patted him on the head.

Ginny and the others turned the corner hearing what was being said.  
"So, you guys are together?" She asked.  
"Um…yeah." Fred said, nodding.  
"Good." She smiled. "I'm glad you figured it out."  
"WHAT?" The twins echoed.  
"…you two were SO obvious…but then again, I always did notice things that no one else did."  
Fred and George smiled sheepishly. Ginny turned to Harry.  
"What do you think about it, Harry?"  
Harry blinked. He didn't think he'd be asked about it.  
"Uh…um...well…I think…it's um…a little strange…but um…I'm happy for you." He threw in a quick, approving smile that only The Boy Who Lived could give. He nodded two or three times after that, hoping not to make eye contact with the twins, he felt a little funny watching them being THAT close.

Fred smiled.  
"Well, then, since George and I have you blessings, you can go hang out for a couple hours…and we'll pick you up…in front of Olivanders."  
George yanked Fred deeper into the alley. Ron called to them as they walked off:  
"Remember, A COUPLE hours."  
The twins laughed. Once they hears the voices disappear into the hustle and bustle, their lips attached to one another and their hands intertwined, as George shoved Fred gently against the wall. Fred's hand wiggled free of his brothers and slipped up his sweater. George shivered, his twins hands were like ice.  
"Mmm…cold?" He whispered. George gasped and nodded. Fred rubbed his chest, warming him up some. His mouth came to be on George's neck. George's eyes shut as he enjoyed the kisses and sucking. He nuzzled Fred's soft ginger hair, and bit a little on his earlobe. Fred let out a giggle. George let go and looked into Fred's warm brown eyes.  
"You know, I never knew that something so wrong would feel so right."  
"Usually bad things feel good…" And his hand slipped down George's pants and squeezed gently. George smiled.  
"I know what you want." He let his tongue slip around the others neck.  
" We should wait till we get home…" His kissed him.  
"Why wait till home? Lets go to the shop…we can use the backroom."  
"Mmm…good idea." Their hands slipped together and they walked towards The Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

They smiled as they entered the shop and shut and locked the door behind them. Their relationship was going to be so nice. They had each other and now they realized that even from the beginning they needed each other. And that is the answer to why they are inseparable.

As Fred moved the curtain to hide them from view, he smiled to himself. This all had started because of a silly daydream...

The End

* * *

I know I said the last chapter was going to be long...but I wanted a sweet short ending. And so here it is. I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Thank you, those of you who reviewed. It made me feel very loved. Now...I'm off to think of another idea. You'll be hearing more from me very soon...


End file.
